1. Field
This application relates to methods and apparatuses for performing path rendering.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods of increasing graphics processing unit (GPU) acceleration when vector graphics or path rendering is performed are being studied. In path rendering, input data is not configured in triangles, but is configured in a combination of a command and vertexes. Thus, it is difficult to increase the acceleration performance of the GPU when the path rendering is performed.